The Songs That Saved My Life
by Jay-Leigh17
Summary: Hermione and Tonks bond over muggle music. First chapter is a hilarious parody. Lossa romance, angst, and eventual rating upgrade.
1. Like its Quidditch

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, nor do I own any rights to the song used. You should youtube, it though. "Like its Quidditch." Those people are awesomely talented. I also do not own rights to "Like a G6" which is sort of mentioned.

**Author's Note**: This is my take on everyone's 'ipod shuffle' stories. However, I picked the songs to be used, and I took as long as I wanted writing them. :) It'll basically be a bunch of song fics. Although, they'll be related. As in, the plot will keep going and making sense in each chapter. Although, some chapters will be in different points of view. I'll always point out which one, though.

**Ohbytheway: **the War is over. Some of the people who died, are not actually dead. And so, let the wonderfully AU story begin. :)

***Third Person***

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon, and the Weasley's and their 'extended family' were enjoying the weather. Sirius and Lupin were discussing something with Luna's father. The twins talked animatedly with Luna and Ginny, while the rest of the Weasleys either studied or were content to just lounge around. Tonks was listening to Hermione explain a muggle gadget to Mr. Weasley.<p>

"Well, Mr. Weasley. Its a radio. Err, it was." Hermione said, blushing a little bit.

"What do you mean, was?" Harry asked, turning up the volume control.

The radio began to blast "Like a G6", and the twins were the first to start dancing. Tonks soon joined in, as did Luna and Ginny. Tonks grabbed Hermione as Ginny and Luna dragged Harry and Ron to the middle, and soon, much to the delight of the older witches and wizards, they were all acting like fools.

The song ended and Tonks turned to Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione. Can you use that thing?"

"Well, yeah, Tonks." The witch in question shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"No, I mean, can you use it, magically, to do other stuff than what you've already made it do? Like, can you make it do stuff with songs?" Tonks asked, rather excited.

"Like what?" Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Like, play just the music to a song?" Came the eager response.

"Oh, yeah." Hermione answered, surprised that it would be this easy. "Why?"

"Just replay the song it just played. But just the music." Tonks had a real grin on her face and her hair had turned a horrendously bright shade of purple that looked fabulous on her. Her eyes had a purple glint to them, and Hermione couldn't say no.

With a grin and a flick of her wand, she erased the lyrics from the song and hit the play button.

Tonks apparated into the middle of the group and began to 'sing' along to the wordless music.

"_I'll be standing in line_  
><em>Dressed like a wizard.<em>  
><em>Broken glasses on my eyes<em>  
><em>Got the figures.<br>Got Hermione's wand_."

She grabbed Hermione's wand out of the girls pocket, winking as she continued.

"_She's the best witch_  
><em>Watching Harry Potter<em>  
><em>Feelin' Fly like it's Quidditch<em>."

She tossed Hermione's wand back and flicked her own towards the magiked radio, and it began to repeat her last few lines by itself.

The others had a good laugh at her, but nearly lost it when she continued.

"_Gimme them chocolate frogs.  
>Every flavor beans.<br>Got my permission slip signed,  
>goin' to Hogsmeade.<br>The Phoenix gives the orders,  
>down at Platform Nine and Three Quarters.<br>Then after dinner we're getting' sorted.  
>And I hope I'm Gryffindor<em>."

Fred jumped in beside Tonks, to take over.

"_Aww yeah.  
>Hufflepuff, know what's up.<br>Lemme see you getting' nasty  
>with your Pumpkin Juice cup<em>."

He flicked his wand and the radio repeated him twice, and he came in again.

"_With these muggles all around me  
>they be actin' like they drunk<em>."

Tonks voice sounded again, her chorus playing by itself, while the witch herself danced in the middle of the group. The twins were dancing with her, and as Luna stood, they all backed away to give the younger witch room. If they had been surprised by Tonks, they were totally unprepared for what came out of Luna's mouth.

"_Sittin' on sittin' on Nimbus 2000  
>With all the house elves clownin'<br>Butterbeers fowling' cause we got  
>All this money in Gringotts<br>BANK.  
>Dark mark in the sky<br>Death Eaters try to harm us  
>Well they better come quick<br>With the flip of a stick  
>Or I'll drop them with my Expelliarmus<em>"

George was next.

"_Aww yeah_  
><em>Ravenclaw know what's up<em>  
><em>Put your put your wands up<em>  
><em>Put your put your wands up.<em>"

He, too, flicked his wand, and the radio finished the song, repeating Tonks' chorus a few times.

Luna, Tonks and the twins fell to the ground laughing over the congratulations they were receiving.

"If I had known it would be this much fun, I would have showed you guys that radio years ago." Hermione said once the laughter subsided.

"What else can it do, Myyyyyyneeeeee?" Tonks asked, smiling in the younger witch's direction.

Hermione explaining how she had spelled it to play whatever song the person using it really wanted to hear at the moment. A long, sideways look at Harry for his original choice of song followed her statement.

It was starting to smell like rain, so Hermione picked up the radio to return it to the house.

She heard the door open and shut beside her, but she didn't have to turn to know it was Tonks who had followed her. She could tell by the way her heart began to beat a little faster, a little harder.

"What else have you got in there?" The purple haired witch asked, referring to the trunk Hermione was tucking the radio into. Tonks was barely able to read the words "Music Magic" in large green letters on the top before it was spelled to be very small and fit into a string tie bag that Hermione tucked into her regular trunk.

"A few other things. Some instruments, some sheet music. A diary or two, I'm sure." She answered truthfully.

Tonks sat on the bed, twirling her hair between her fingers.

"You'll have to show me one day."

"My music taste is very..." Hermione paused, looking for a word. "Different." she finally concluded. "I _was_ muggleborn after all."

"You seem to have forgotten that my father was muggleborn as well. He passed his appreciation for odd American Muggle music onto me." Tonks grinned and her hair turned that really bright purple again as she watched Hermione's face light up.

"American Muggle music?" She squeaked.

Tonks nodded, smiling as Hermione grinned.

"Then, I will definitely show you one day."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** To be continued. I wanted to start it off with something silly, and during my History Final today, my friend and I were both singing this song. So, this is what I started with. Each following chapter is going to be based on some song or another. And while I'm sure all of them are not going to be "American", I do happen to be, and so listen to mostly American stuffs. But, they'll be good songs. At least, I think so.

So, keep reading, as there will also be plot involved with the songs. Oh, and if you hadn't guessed already, this is totally going to be a Tonks/Hermione fic. :)

Reviews are awesome. And I'll take song requests, too. :)


	2. Girl All The Bad Guys Want

**Author's Note:** I'm totally enjoying writing this. :) I hope you like reading it. Oh, and I definitely changed the title. Because this one is so much better, and ties everything together. Eventually. So, read on.

**Disclaimer: **I do now own any rights to Harry Potter, or to Bowling For Soup, their song "Girl All The Bad Guys Want" or any affiliates to either aforementioned organization.

* * *

><p>The sun had long since disappeared, and most everyone staying at the Burrow had gone to bed as well. As the others had retired, Hermione had lain in bed and listened as Ginny fell asleep, trying in vain to surrender as well. The sandman just would not take her. She got out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs, skipping the second to last one, as it sometimes creaked.<p>

Stepping outside, she drew in a deep breath of night air, a smile playing about her lips. She walked through the garden, humming to herself. It wasn't long before her thoughts turned from music to the one with whom she seemed to share a love for music. Tonks had surprised her with the impromptu performance that afternoon, and even now she chuckled to herself.

Hermione had spent dinner alternating between trying to catch Tonks' eyes, and trying to avoid them. She didn't have a problem admitting that she was attracted to the metamorphamagus. She didn't have a problem accepting that this attraction was totally one sided.

The problem came from that voice in her head which tried to tell her differently. The one that pointed out how close Tonks would sit to her; how her hair became even more vibrant whenever Hermione entered a room.

_How on earth would I know how vibrant her hair was before I entered the room?_ Hermione thought vehemently. Deciding she was too far away from the Burrow to be a disturbance, she broke out into song.

"_Eight o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
>To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.<br>Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring.  
>She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means."<em>

Hermione screwed up her face in a puzzled expression, for effect. She paused to contemplate just who the effect was for before shrugging and jumping further into the song.

"_'Cause she's watchin' wrestlin'  
>Creamin' over tough guys.<br>Listenin' to rap metal.  
>Turntables in her eyes.<em>

_Its like a bad movie  
>She's lookin' through me.<br>If you were me then you'd be  
>Screamin' 'Someone shoot me!'<br>As I fail miserably,  
>Try'na get the girl all the bad guys want."<em>

She sat down on a chair that was suddenly behind her, her chin falling into her hand as she continued wistfully.

"_Now I'm watchin' wrestlin'.  
>Try'na be a tough guy.<br>Listenin' to rap metal,  
>Turn tables in my eyes."<em>

Hermione broke off as she realized, for the first time, that she had an audience. An audience that (coincidentally?) just so happened to be wearing fishnet stockings and sporting bright blue dreadlocks for the occasion. Deciding there was no point in stopping now, she continued.

"_There she goes again  
>With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair.<br>_

_And when she walks,  
>All the wind blows and the angels sing.<br>But she doesn't notice me."_

Hermione trailed off, sending what she hoped was a convincing smile in Tonks' general direction before turning and moving back towards the Burrow.

"Hermione," a soft voice called out to her. She paused, not trusting herself to turn back around. She heard the rustlings of someone walking towards her, felt the older witch's presence before she felt the hand that reached around to pull her face sideways. Felt the eyes peering into her soul before they even reached her eyes.

"I do notice you."

Later, lying in bed contemplating the song, neither of them would remember who walked away first, just that the other had. From two separate beds in two separate bedrooms, came one vow.

"Next time, I'll stay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, there's your second chapter. Its sort of short, and doesn't accomplish much, I know. But next chapter should, if everything goes right, be from Tonks' point of view. At least, she's picking the song. So, things'll pick up soon. :)


	3. Push

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter! I heart this song. Lots. Smileyface.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any rights to Matchbox 20's Push.

* * *

><p>Hermione helped Molly return everyone's breakfast dishes to the kitchen. She returned to the living room in time to hear Ron pose a question she'd been wanting to ask for a while.<p>

"So, Tonks, when are you gonna sing for us again?"

The purple haired witch laughed. "I'm not sure you could call that singing."

The others laughed as well.

"Well, then, sing for us." Ron said.

"You're not serious." Tonks quirked an eyebrow.

"So serious."

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" she grinned as a chorus of "no's" broke down her resistance. She looked around them, seeing that they were all eager. She met the eyes of the one person she wanted to please the most.

"You want me to sing?" Though they all answered, the question was meant for Hermione. At the younger girl's nod, Tonks stood, shoving her hands in her back pockets. She looked towards the ceiling, took a deep breath, and began to sing.

"_She said I don't know if I've ever been good enough  
>I'm a little bit rusty, and I think my head is caving in<br>And I don't know if I've ever been really loved  
>By a hand that's touched me, well I feel like something's gonna give<br>And I'm a little bit angry, well"  
><em>

Tonks locked eyes with Hermione.

_"This ain't over, no not here,  
>Not while I still need you around<br>You don't owe me, we might change_

_Yeah, we just might feel good."_

Hermione's hand covered her mouth, her eyes never leaving Tonks, even as she looked away and continued.

"_I wanna push you around, well I will, well I will  
>I wanna push you down, well I will, well I will<br>I wanna take you for granted,  
>I wanna take you for granted, yeah I will, I will<em>

_Well I will_

_She said I don't know why you ever would lie to me_  
><em>Like I'm a little untrusting<br>When I think that the truth is gonna hurt ya"_

Both Hermione and Tonks flashed back to that night in the garden as she went on.

_"And I don't know why you couldn't just stay with me  
>You couldn't stand to be near me<br>When my face don't seem to want to shine  
>'cuz It's a little bit dirty well<em>

_Don't just stand there, say nice things to me_  
><em>I've been cheated I've been wronged and you,<em>  
><em>You don't know me, I can't change<em>

_I won't do anything at all."  
><em>

Tonks hoped that Hermione caught the meaning she was trying to convey. She wouldn't push, even if the song implied she would. It was too late to change her song, so she continued, albeit wryly.

_I wanna push you around, well I will, well I will  
>I wanna push you down, well I will, well I will<br>I wanna take you for granted, I wanna take you for granted, yeah I will._

_I will."_

Once again, she met Hermione's eyes, lost in them even as the others clapped for her performance. Tonks waited patiently through the afternoon until Hermione went out into the garden, and she seized her chance.

"Hermione." she called softly.

Hermione turned from the view beyond the fence to face Tonks, who held out a hand to help the girl up. Neither of them made a move to let the other's hand drop. Hermione look at their fingers and began to sing softly.

"_Oh, but don't bowl me over  
>Just wait a minute well it kinda fell apart,<br>Things get so crazy, crazy  
>Don't rush this baby, don't rush this Baby, baby."<em>

"_I wanna take you for granted."_ Tonks whispered. _"We just might feel good."_

Hermione took the words as Tonks had meant them. '_We, as in Us_' she thought. Hermione tugged slightly and Tonks' hand came with hers. She placed a kiss to the inside of Tonks' wrist, and let her hand fall, backing away. She turned, heading towards the Burrow and a smile flitted across Tonks face as she caught Hermione's last words.

"_We just might feel good."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, leave me a review. On account of I love to know what you guys are thinking. :)_  
><em>


	4. The Taste of Ink

**Author's Note:** I've actually had this chapter for a while, but I wanted to get a few more written or at least worked out before I posted it, because I hate making you guys wait. Updates should be a little more regular, now. Eh. We'll see.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Used, or any rights to 'The Taste of Ink'.

Sheesh. If I'd realized I was going to have to do that for every chapter, I'd have written original music. Haha. Syke. My song writing skills are nothing compared to my mediocratic work here. Ooh look. I invented a word. :)

* * *

><p>Hermione shook her head. She should have been asleep. She should have at least been in bed. She should not be dwelling on the songs that have come forth over the last few days, as if they were meant only for her. She should not be outside in the garden in the early hours of morning. She should not have been hoping Tonks would find her again. Shaking her head once more, she launched into a new song.<p>

"_Is it worth it, can you even hear me?  
>Standing with your spotlight on me.<br>Not enough to feed the hungry.  
>I'm tired, and I felt it for a while now.<br>In this sea of lonely,  
>The taste of ink is getting old. Its<br>Four o'clock in the fucking morning,  
>Each day gets more and more like the last day."<em>

Hermione stilled as she was joined by a new voice. It couldn't be, could it? Dare she hope? Or was she just too confused to be happy about it?

"_Still I can see it coming,  
>while I'm standing in the river drowning<em>._  
>This could be my chance to break out.<br>This could be my chance to say goodbye_."

She turned slowly, coming face to face with the object of her—her what? Affection? Frustration? Both?

_No_, Hermione thought as Tonks smiled at her from beneath a fringe of pink hair. _Definitely affection._

She couldn't help but smile back, and they sank to the ground together, side by side.

"I'll have you know." Tonks spoke teasingly, glancing down at her watch. "It isn't four in the morning. Its only two thirty four and a half. A half and two, a half and three, a half and four, a half and—"

Hermione cut her off, laughing. "Okay, okay, I get it." She watched with a small smile as Tonks caressed the face of her watch.

"Is that...?" she asked softly, trailing off.

"Yeah. It was my father's." Tonks answered, just as softly. "His mom gave it to my granddad, who gave it to my dad when he became of age. My dad passed it on to me just before he..." She swallowed, hard.

"Just before he went into hiding." A single tear slid down her cheek, and Hermione reached a tentative hand up and caught it on her thumb. Tonks leaned into her touch for a moment, and just as Hermione was wondering what Tonks' lips would taste like, she found that she knew. Hermione pulled away, saying the only thing that came to her mind.

"_So here I am, alive at last,  
>and I'll savor every moment of this<em>."

Suddenly, Tonks was standing, her face turned towards the sky, and she was singing.

"_Won't you think I'm pretty,  
>when I'm standing top the bright lit city?<em>"

She pulled Hermione to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist, singing to her now, even if the younger witch didn't realize.

"_And I'll take your hand and lift you up,  
>and keep you there so you can see<em>."

Tonks lowered her voice and Hermione's breath caught as she felt lips brush against her ear.

"_As long as you're alive and care,  
>I promise I will take you there.<em>"

Before she realized it, her lips were pressed to Tonks' a second time that night. But this time it was the pink haired witch who drew away, whispering "_I promise_" as she slunk back into the shadows of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, I dunno what it is with me and short chapters lately. I'm trying to work on that, though. I know that once things get a little angsty, they'll be longer. That should start soon. Little undertones. And then the full out 'I wish I'd never started reading this story because its too good to turn away from but just oh so sad' angst comes along. ;) But not for a while. Oops, did I just give you guys a spoiler?


	5. Name

**Author's Note:** So, I'd started this out with the idea that the chapters would alternate between characters. But then, when I was writing this one, I realized that it came before the one I had intended it to come after. So, you just have to deal with Hermione bringing the song up again. Although, Tonks helps her sing it. Anywho. On the the fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any rights to The Goo Goo Dolls, or their song, 'Name'.

* * *

><p>"I don't see how you do it." Hermione voiced, while she and Tonks were sitting on a transfigured bench, watching the Weasleys, Harry, Lupin, and Sirius fly around atop the hill.<p>

"Do what? Fly?" Tonks asked, turning to look at her companion.

"No." Hermione shook her head. "Deal with being away from your parents."

"Well, Mione, I haven't got much choice." Tonks said softly. Hermione covered her hand with one of her own.

"I know. But that's not quite what I meant. I mean, how do you handle it?"

"How do you?" Tonks countered. Hermione sat quietly, thinking it over.

"I don't know. Its hard. Really hard. But I still feel like I need to keep them safe." She answered.

"The threat's over, though. You've brought them back from Australia." Tonks pointed out.

Hermione fidgeted.

"They think its they're fault." She whispered.

Tonks watched as she tugged her sleeve down. She did that a lot these days. Tonks didn't think anyone else really payed it any attention. But as an Auror, she had been trained to notice the things that others didn't. And while she never said anything about it, sometimes she wondered if she should. This time, though, she didn't have to.

"_Scars are souvenirs you never lose  
>The past is never far<br>Did you lose yourself somewhere out there  
>Did you get to be a star<br>And don't it make you sad to know that life  
>Is more than who we are?"<em>

"Yes." Tonks said, even though she knew Hermione wasn't thinking about the present time.

Hermione nodded, but stayed silent.

"You could go back any time you wanted."

Hermione shook her head.

"I couldn't. I spent all those years away, fighting evil that I tried to keep them from knowing about. A few weeks during the summer don't count for much, especially when I was gone most of that time, out partying. I feel like I grew up without them, and now I can't go back."

"_You grew up way too fast_

_And now there's nothing to believe._

_And reruns all become our history._

_A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio._

_And now we're grown up orphans  
>That never knew their names<br>We don't belong to no one  
>That's a shame<br>But if you could hide beside me  
>Maybe for a while<br>And I won't tell no one your name."_

Hermione smiled shyly.

Tonks wrapped an arm around her, and they looked towards their friends.

"Ya know, you should really let me teach you to fly. I hated it when I first tried, but it gets easier."

"I don't do brooms." Hermione stated, rather fast.

"You really should. They're great."

"_I think about you all the time_

_But I don't need the same."_

Hermione kissed Tonks softly, and whispered the rest against her lips.

"_I won't tell your name."_

"I don't think I would mind so much, if you did tell." Tonks said, smiling from beneath bright purple hair, and Hermione blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A bit of sadness, a bit of cuteness. The next chapter is gonna be lotsa fluff. So, get ready. :)


	6. Punk Rock Princess

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Something Corporate' or their song 'Punk Rock Princess'. But, I listen to the song Lots.

**Author's Note:** So, I know this chapter is way late. But, its here! :) Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Hermione perched on the trunk of an old oak tree which had fallen prey to a nifty little spell years ago. It created quite a comfortable chair, and she pulled her knees up to her chest as she watched her friends entertaining themselves.<p>

"Hey." She heard from behind her. Tonks' hair was turquoise today, and Hermione smiled; it was her favorite color.

"Hey yourself." She said, and scooted to the side so Tonks could sit with her. But the colorful witch had different ideas. Pushing Hermione slightly forward, Tonks sat behind her, wrapping her arms around the younger girl's waist. Hermione pulled her shirt sleeve down.

"This is nice." Tonks said softly, brushing Hermione's hair to the side so she could rest her chin on the girl's shoulder. Hermione just nodded, relaxing into Tonks.

"Sooooo, how ya been?"

"You mean since yesterday?" Hermione asked, grinning.

"Yeah. Since yesterday." Tonks replied, poking her in the side. Hermione giggled and pulled away.

"Oh, are you ticklish?" Tonks questioned, feigning innocence.

"No!" Hermione answered, much too quickly.

"You sure?" Tonks asked, poking Hermione again. War broke out; Tonks tickling, and Hermione trying to get out of her reach, without actually leaving her arms. Finally Hermione couldn't take anymore and stood swiftly. Still laughing, she adjusted her shirt, but not before Tonks caught sight of a pair of antennas and the tips of wings.

"Mione's got ink?" She raised an eyebrow, and Hermione let Tonks lift her shirt again.

Tonks whistled. "Mione's got ink." She repeated, awe in her voice. "Can I see the rest?"

Hermione rolled her eyes jokingly as she tugged at the belt loop of her jeans, just over her left hip, revealing a black dragonfly with silver tracks through its wings.

Tonks kept an eyebrow raised as she waited for Hermione to tell the story.

"Remember when I said I used to party?" She waited until Tonks nodded before continuing, placing one knee on the tree stump so that Tonks could wrap her arms around Hermione's waist.

"Well, I have this friend, Catherine. We went to the same school, until we turned eleven. Turns out she was a witch, too. She went to Beauxbatons, though. But we kept in touch. And wen we were both home, Catherine and I used to go out at night. Every night. We'd do a little dancing, a little flirting, a little bit of drugs." Hermione blushed, but kept going before Tonks could do anything but raise her eyebrow further.

"One night, when I was fifteen, Catherine came to get me for the night. She wouldn't tell me where we were going, but she grabbed my Bass on the way out the door. She took me to this pretty little club, called DragonFlie. She had a beautiful voice, and apparently she sang there quite often. But, she made me get up on stage with her, and play while she sang. It was so much fun. I had to keep the memory in case...Well, in case something happened to her. She drew this." Hermione ran her fingers over the tattoo, smiling.

"Did it?" Tonks asked gently.

"Did what?" Hermione raised her own eyebrow this time.

"Did something happen to her?" The blue haired witch clarified.

"Oh, no." Hermione smiled. "She's still out there, partying. We owl every once in a while."

"Should I be jealous?" Tonks asked, eying the tattoo again.

"No. Not even a little bit." Hermione said, kissing Tonks soundly.

"Hermione." Tonks breathed against her lips.

"Yes, Tonks?" Hermione questioned, not really paying attention to the words, but more the lips that were forming them.

"I want to sing for you." This caught Hermione's attention.

"Haven't you already done that?" She asked, drawing away from Tonks, to look her in the eye.

"No. I've sung _to_ you. Now I want to sing _for_ you." Tonks clarified, smiling up at Hermione.

"Can I?" She asked, reaching for Hermione's hand.

Hermione looked down at their twined fingers. Tonks was holding the hand of _that_ arm. The one Hermione hid from the world. The one she hid from herself. She didn't know what she was supposed to say. How could she let this gorgeous woman sing for her, when she wasn't sure she could give anything in return? How could she let herself be swept off her feet every day at the mere sight of the colorful witch? How was she supposed to handle knowing that tonight would be wholly for her, if she didn't think she could make it all about Tonks?

Tonks watched the trepidation mount in Hermione's face, and felt the younger witch's arm twitch, as if to pull away.

"I'm not expecting anything. I just want to show you that I see more than this." She ran her hand down Hermione's arm. "That I see all of you."

How could Tonks see all of her, if she couldn't see all of herself?

"Hermione. Don't over think this. I don't want you to do anything for me, except let me do this for you."

And Hermione nodded her consent, wondering how Tonks always knew just what to say.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat beside Ginny, fidgeting nervously. Tonks was nowhere to be found, but that was alright. It was dusk, there was a fire, and already her friends were talking about singing. Tonks would be here.<p>

And just as she'd thought it, the witch appeared. Tonight her hair was longer, a dark black, with silver streaks in it. She was stunning. And as she met Hermione's eyes from across the yard, the message was conveyed.

Tonks smiled.

"You guys ready?" She asked.

"Aren't we always?" George called out, and she chuckled.

"Well, here we go." She clapped her hands to her hips, and looked directly at Hermione.

"For you." She said, and stepped back a little.

_Maybe when the room is empty.  
>Maybe when the bottle's full.<br>Maybe when the door gets broke down love can break in.  
>Maybe when I'm done with thinking,<br>Maybe you can think me whole.  
>Maybe when I'm done with endings this can begin.<br>This can begin...This can begin._

_If you could be my punk rock princess,  
>I would be your garage band king.<br>You could tell me why you just don't fit in,  
>And how you're going to be something.<em>

_Maybe when your hair gets darker.  
>Maybe when your eyes get wide.<br>Maybe when the walls are smaller there will be more...space.  
>Maybe when I'm not so tired,<br>Maybe you can step inside.  
>Maybe when I look for things that I cant replace<br>I cant replace...I cant replace._

_If you could be my punk rock princess  
>I would be your garage band king<br>You could tell me why you just don't fit in  
>And how you're going to be something<br>If I could be your first real heartache  
>I would do it over again<br>If you could be my punk rock princess  
>I would be your heroin <em>

Hermione couldn't help but sing the next few lines under her breath.

_I never thought you'd last.  
>I never dreamed you would.<em>

Tonks noticed her do it, and looked into her eyes as she continued.

_You watched your life go past.  
>You wonder if you should.<em>

_Now you should be my punk rock princess,  
>I would be your garage band king.<br>So you could tell me why you just don't fit in,  
>And how you're gonna be something.<br>If I could be your first real heartache,  
>I would do it over again.<br>If you could be my punk rock princess,  
>I would be your heroin.<em>

_Whoa oooh, you know,_  
><em>You only burn my bridges.<em>  
><em>Whoa oooh, you know,<em>  
><em>You just can't let it sink in.<em>  
><em>You could be my heroin.<em>

_You could be my heroin. _

As Tonks finished, Ginny looked from her to the witch whom she had locked eyes with. Hermione's eyes shown brighter than the smile on her face.

"You and Tonks?" She asked.

"Yeah. I think so. I hope so." Hermione breathed, her eyes never leaving the witch who's hair matched her tattoo.

"Nice." Ginny laughed, patting Hermione's shoulder. Hermione looked up at her.

"You really mean that?" She asked, worry written on her face.

"Look, Mione. I love you. You're my older sister in a world of older brothers. I could use another sister. And you could use someone who can put that look on your face." Ginny beamed as Hermione smiled again, and went off to find Harry as Tonks approached.

"I thought that might go over well, what with your drug history." Tonks winked and Hermione laughed.

"I wasn't into Heroin. Ecstasy was more my thing." She said, leaning into Tonks.

"Hmm. I don't think I've ever tried that one." Tonks said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"You mean, you've tried...?" Hermione trailed off, turning to see Tonks.

"No." She chuckled. "Just wanted to keep you on your toes."

Hermione leaned back again, and felt Tonks' arms encircle her. Her breathing quickened as she fought with herself. She wanted this. But she didn't at the same time. She wanted Tonks, and everything she felt when they were together. But she didn't want to hurt the woman who so obviously cared for her. And that was all Hermione was good for. Hurting people. She yanked her sleeve down, and Tonks took her hands.

"Hermione. Its alright. Its going to be alright. You've got me. Your heroine." Tonks assured her softly.

"With an e." She added, as an afterthought.

"I think I like the sound of that." Hermione said, letting Tonks hold her hands, calming the battle raging inside her. She liked the thought of someone being able to save her. She liked it even better that Tonks was willing to try.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, there was a little bit of the Angst in there. Don't worry. I'm going to elaborate on all of the things Hermione is thinking-slash-feeling in later chapters. Keep reading. I likes where its going.

Oh, and leave me a review. They make me smile.


	7. The Space Between

**Author's Note:** So, in this chapter, Hermione and Tonks are both singing. And since they're both singing parts of the same verses, I've bolded the parts Tonks sings, but left Hermione's parts just italicized. I know it looks goofy, but its the easiest way I could think to do it and get you to see who was singing. Because adding lots of sentences between lyrics just gets annoying, for me and for you. So, enjoy. And let me know if I lost or confused you anyway, or if you have better ideas, because the singing of the same song happens in a few other chapters, as well.

**Disclaimer:** I do now own any rights to Dave Matthews Band, or their song 'The Space Between'.

**Nother Note:** This actually wasn't the song I was going to use for this chapter, but I was listening to it as I was writing, and decided it fit way better than the one I had been going to use before. Anywho, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Hermione watched from atop the hill as Tonks lounged down below. Her hair was a stunning purple today, and Hermione smiled ruefully. The witch was always so colorful. The only color Hermione had, she hid. Red certainly wasn't her favorite anymore. Sighing, Hermione tugged her sleeve down.<p>

Tonks sensed her coming before she heard Hermione's careful steps. She came and knelt behind Tonks, sliding the purple hair away from the graceful neck it covered.

"Nymphadora." Hermione greeted, grinning, awaiting Tonks' usual reply. But instead of beseeching Hermione not to use her given name, the purple haired witch leaned her head back onto Hermione's shoulder and whispered, so low that Hermione barely caught it.

"Say it again."

"Nymphadora." Hermione obliged. Her breath was hot against Tonks' neck, and the shudder that ran through Tonks passed on to Hermione as a low moan escaped the throat she had her lips pushed against. Tonks turned in Hermione arms, pushing the younger witch back, and kissing her softly. Hermione's hands buried themselves in Tonks' hair, which was turning various shades of many fascinating colors with every touch of Hermione's tongue to hers.

Tonks pressed a kiss to Hermione's neck and chuckled when she shuddered.

"Too much?" She asked teasingly.

"Not enough." Hermione muttered. Tonks laughed outright.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Gorgeous." Tonks whispered into her ear.

"I can finish it." Hermione said.

Hermione slid her hands down Tonks' back while resuming their earlier kissing.

Tonks slipped her hands under Hermione's shirt, pulling the girl up so she could lift it over her head, leaving her in her camisole. It may be deserted, but they were still outside.

Tonks lent Hermione back again, and trailed her fingers over Hermione's arms. She realized her mistake three seconds too late. In the first second, her fingers met raised flesh; in the second, she paused to look, and missed the widening of Hermione's eyes. In the third, Hermione jumped up, clutching her forearm, her eyes full of disgust.

Tonks caught her wrist before her flight reflexes could kick in completely. Looking up at Hermione, she sang softly.

_**You cannot quit me so quickly**_ _  
>There's no hope in you for me<em> _  
>No corner you could squeeze me<em>  
><em><strong>But I got all the time for you, love<strong>_

Hermione stopped trying to run away, but Tonks didn't let go of her wrist. __

_**The Space Between**_ _**  
>The tears we cry<strong>_ _**  
>Is the laughter keeps us coming back for more<strong>_

Tears in her eyes, Hermione let Tonks lace their fingers.

_**Take my hand**_ _**  
>'Cause we're walking out of here<strong>_ _**  
>Oh, right out of here<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love is all we need here<strong>_

Tonks pulled Hermione back to the ground with her, taking the girl into her arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, gesturing to the word printed on Hermione's arm.

"No." Came the muffled response. Tonks left it alone, tightening her grip around Hermione's middle. She was rather surprised when Hermione leaned up and kissed her.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Tonks smiling softly up at her.

_The Space Between  
>Where you're smiling high<em> _  
>Is where you'll find me if I get to go<em> _**  
><strong>_

_**We're strange allies**_  
><em>With warring hearts<em> _**  
>What wild-eyed beast you be<strong>_ _  
>The Space Between<em> _  
>The wicked lies we tell<em>  
><em>And hope to keep safe from the pain<em>

Tonks ran her fingers through Hermione's hair, wanting to make her forget why she hurt so much. She wanted nothing more than to keep Hermione safe from the pain. She wanted more to know how.

_**But will I hold you again?**_ _  
>These fickle, fuddled words confuse me<em>  
><em>Like 'Will it rain today?'<em> _  
>Waste the hours with talking, talking<em> _**  
>These twisted games we're playing<strong>_

Tonks shook her head, sighing. It simply wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Hermione hurt so much. It wasn't fair that she had the courage to fix it, but lacked the knowledge to do so. It wasn't fair that she wanted the bushy haired witch so badly right now.

Throwing caution to the wind, Tonks pressed an open mouth against Hermione's. She responded eagerly, leaning down and straddling Tonks.

They went quickly, shedding clothes, undoing buttons. A shiver as mouth met breast, a gasp as nails raked over skin. A growl as fingers sheathed themselves in warmth. Whispers that were neither heard, nor meant to be uttered. A frenzy of colors experienced as heightened sensations.

_The Space Between  
>What's wrong and right<em> _  
>Is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you<em> _  
>The Space Between<em> _  
>Your heart and mine<em>  
><em>Is the space we'll fill with time<em> _  
>The Space Between...<em>

As she came, the 'I love you' passed between Tonks' lips, But Hermione didn't answer. Couldn't answer. She pressed her lips against Tonks' and kept them there, breathing through her nose so as not to have to break the contact. It was all she had to give, and she hoped it was enough, even as she knew it wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, there ya go. Defintely longer than some of my past updates, and, as usual, I'm sorry for the wait for this chapter. I won't give my usual 'the next chapter should come sooner' speal, because I hate not delivering on my word. But, there definitely will be a next chapter.

So, leave me a review. They're quite encouraging.


	8. Chasing Cars

Author's Note: So, here's the next chapter. Hopefully I've answered a few questions.

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Snow Patrol, or their song "Chasing Cars". Although, I do own a Bass guitar, and am fairly decent at playing it. Especially considering that it only contains four notes. All of which are on the same strong. But hey, I can be proud, right?

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

Hermione's right arm jumped reflexively, and she tucked it under her body. She'd been rubbing her left arm. She covered her eyes, and saw Ginny sitting next to her. She'd been laying on the ground, looking up at the sky, thinking about Bellatrix. But, not wanting to bring that up, she told Ginny what she had originally planned to do.

"I'm looking at the clouds. They make shapes."

"Are you alright?" Ginny teasingly put her hand against Hermione's forehead.

"I'm serious, Gin. Here, look. Lay down with me." Hermione patted the ground next to her, and Ginny laid down, staring up at the sky as well.

"See anything?"

"Just clouds." Ginny answered, making Hermione chuckle. She raised an arm, pointing.

"See that one? It looks like an elephant."

Silence.

"You know, those big gray things with the big trunks?"

"Hermione, I don't see a car anywhere up there." Ginny said, her eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

Hermione couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing, covering her mouth to no avail. Ginny, to her credit, barely blushed as she smiled, too.

"I'm definitely taking you to the zoo the next chance I get." She said, once she'd regained her breath.

"Ooh, I like the zoo. Can I come, too?" They both sat up as Tonks joined them, Hermione looking everywhere but at the witch who was sporting turquoise hair today. She'd been trying not to be alone with Tonks ever since she hadn't been able to return the witch's words.

"What's a zoo?"

At this, the tension was gone and Hermione and Tonks fell on each other laughing.

"Lots of animals, Gin. But none you'd ever see in Care of Magical Creatures." Tonks answered. Ginny nodded, still not quite sure what they were talking about, but just fine with that. She was used to not knowing some things, being raised in the wizarding world.

"Why are you guys laying on the ground, anyway?" Tonks asked.

"We're looking at clouds." Ginny answered, laying back down, peering at the sky again.

"Ooh, I used to do this with my dad!" Tonks threw herself back on her arms, promptly pointing skyward.

"That one looks like an elephant."

Hermione couldn't stop herself from laughing again as Ginny jumped up.

"What in the bloody hell is an elephant?"

Tonks opened her mouth to try to explain, but Hermione stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. She stopped more than Tonks' words; she cut the witch's very breath short.

"Tried it." Hermione muttered, oblivious to Tonks' condition.

"I really don't see the point in this." Ginny said, exasperated.

"Aw, c'mon, Ginny. Try again. We'll leave the elephants out of it." Hermione wheedled, wanting Ginny to stay. Mostly because she hadn't hung out with Ginny in a long time, but also partly because she wasn't quite ready to be alone with Tonks.

"Fine." Ginny lay back down, grudgingly. "But the first mention of Elephants and I'm done. Besides, Mum always told us not to lay on the ground."

"She did not." Tonks whispered, poking Ginny.

" _Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden that's bursting into life."_

"'Mione." Ginny said, siting up to better see the girl.

"Hmm?" Hermione was still pondering the clouds, subconsciously stroking her left arm again..

"I'm definitely making you sing tonight."

"You're definitely doing no such thing." Hermione said, sitting up to look at Ginny now.

"Why not? Tonks did it." Ginny said, catching Tonks' eye.

"Yes, she did." Hermione answered. "But I'm not Tonks."

"You sure about that?"

"Fairly."

Ginny giggled, and Hermione looked over and found herself staring at, well, herself. She smiled as she lifted Tonks' shirt to reveal a dragonfly tattoo she'd gotten after a particularly hard party night. Then she reached out and traced the smooth skin of Tonks left arm.

"You forgot some."

Instantly, Tonks was herself again. Herself with mousy brown hair and shock in her eyes.

"Hermione." She started, but the witch in question cut her off.

"Its fine. I'm gonna go lay down for a little while. I'll see you guys at dinner." Hermione stood, a little unsteady, and made her way back to the Burrow.

Ginny stood to follow, but Hermione was halfway across the yard by then. She sat back down and looked to Tonks. The witch sat with head bowed and shoulders shaking. Ginny looked at the sky, at a loss for what to do. She fancied she saw an Elephant.

* * *

><p>When Hermione got to her room, she pulled her shirt sleeve up and stared at the word marring her skin.<p>

MUDBLOOD

A gentle tapping at the door had her pulling her sleeve down frantically. It wasn't until Molly's concerned face peeked around the corner that Hermione realized there were tears sliding down her cheeks. As she wiped at her eyes, they came down harder.

Molly didn't think she'd ever seen Hermione this destitute. She came and sat beside the young witch on the bed.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"_I don't quite know  
>How to say<br>How I feel."_

"About what?"

"Bellatrix." Hermione spat the word, pulling her sleeve up.

"You could say you hate her." Molly spoke softly.

"_Those three words  
>Are said too much.<br>They're not enough."_

Hermione shook her head, her tears falling faster.

"Can you make it go away?" She asked mid sob, not even trying to stop the tears now.

Molly stared at the mark leaping from Hermione's arm, still as bright and garish as the day she had received it, over two years previous. She felt the hatred burn her throat as she watched the girl's eyes trace her face for a modicum of hope she could not give.

"Oh, honey. I don't think I can."

She watched the flash through Hermione's brown eyes as the tears stopped.

"I didn't think so." Her voice was weary as she pulled her sleeve down and left the room, resigned to her fate.

It was times like these when Molly was glad it had been she who vanquished Bellatrix. She took solace in that, even as she failed to ignore the bitter taste Hermione's pain left behind.

* * *

><p>She ran into Ginny on the stairs. Ginny pointed outside at the question in Hermione's eyes.<p>

She found Tonks sitting in much the same way she had left her. Tonks looked up, tears in her eyes. Hermione sat down, pulling Tonks with her.

She opened her mouth but Hermione shushed her.

"_If I lay here,  
>If I just lay here,<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?"<em>

Tonks nodded, wrapping her arms around Hermione and they cried together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Next chapter, Hermione sings in front of the 'family'. Not all that happy, though. Yepp. Bring on the angst. And the reviews. Please, and thanks. :)


	9. Hallelujah

**Author's Note:** So, here's the next chapter. There's not really much to say about this one. I really like this song, though. Its one of the most played ones out of the 3ty1 plus gigs of music I have. I realize there are a few different versions of this song. I myself have four or five. Use whichever you like, but the one I've been listening to whilst writing is the one by Rufus Wainwright.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rufus Wainwright, or any rights to his version of "Hallelujah".

**Random Fact:** Those of you who have added this to author alert, and slash or reviewed, you guys make my world. :)

* * *

><p>Hermione sat by herself, knees clutched to her chest as if she could hold herself together if she tried hard enough. And maybe she could; if she could try just a little harder.<p>

He watched the shudder pass through her as she began to cry. He spoke her name softly as he went to her.

"Professor!" She looked up, startled, wiping her eyes.

"Its okay to cry." Lupin spoke softly, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

She stayed silent, but stopped trying to hide the tears. He sat with her and let her cry.

"How did you find me?" She asked softly.

"Great minds think alike." He answered. She looked up at him and was surprised to see his own unshed tears shining.

"I come here to grieve." He spoke as the first tear made its way down his cheek. Hermione looked away, wanting to give him some of the privacy she seemed to have stolen by getting to this place first.

"For whom?" She whispered.

"Ralf." He answered. It was not a name she had heard before, but she felt it best not to pry.

"For whom do you grieve, Hermione?"

"Nymphadora." Came her immediate response. Lupin looked sharply at her.

"I grieve for her spirit." She clarified. "For what I fear I may do to it."

"What are you afraid of?" He asked her, letting his arm drop, and turning so he could see her properly.

She, too, turned to face him before answering. When she did, she looked straight into his eyes, and he felt her pain, saw her fear.

"Love. Her love."

She buried her face in her hands as he looked on, his own demons welling up inside.

"Sometimes, loving someone only hurts them."

Hermione stood before he could question and Remus watched her walk away, pulling blades of grass, and seeing his lost love's face in them as he tore them apart and tossed them over the edge.

* * *

><p>Ginny stopped mid-sentence in her ranting to Luna, who had come for the night.<p>

"Can you hold on a sec?" She asked, and disappeared without waiting for a reply. Luna turned to Tonks, who was staring into the fire, chewing on the ends of her hair.

"Tonks, where is Hermione?" She asked, dreamily.

Tonks' head jerked around at the mention of the younger witch.

"I'm not sure, Luna." She ran her hand through her hair, her eyes drifting back to the fire.

* * *

><p>"Ginny, please?"<p>

"Why?" came the redhead's response.

"Because she's going to need you. After."

"After what?" Ginny put her hands on her hips, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Just, after. You'll know."

"Fine." Ginny agreed, to what she wasn't quite sure. She watched Hermione walk away before heading inside to switch some sleeping arrangements around. Tonks' things came into her room, and Hermione's went into the living room.

* * *

><p>Remus watched from behind his 'family' as Ginny sat beside Tonks, throwing her sidelong glances as Hermione stepped from the shadows behind the fire. He saw the girl wince as Tonks' hair turned vibrant for her, and rubbed his hands together, waiting for something to happen.<p>

By now, the group had fallen silent, talk of trips to town and muggle washing machines abandoned as Hermione wrung her hands, her face uplifted, her shoulders shaking.

She closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and began to sing.

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
>That David played, and it pleased the Lord<br>But you don't really care for music, do you?  
>It goes like this<br>The fourth, the fifth  
>The minor fall, the major lift<br>The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah_

Hermione opened her eyes, starting, as if she hadn't known she was standing in front of a group of people.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
>You saw her bathing on the roof<br>Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
>She tied you<br>To a kitchen chair  
>She broke your throne, and she cut your hair<br>And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

She met Tonks' eyes as she continued.

_Maybe I have been here before  
>I know this room, I've walked this floor<br>I used to live alone before I knew you  
>I've seen your flag on the marble arch<br>Love is not a victory march  
>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah<em>

As she was repeating the 'hallelujah', Tonks stood, walking to her side, taking her hands. It was evident to everyone that she was pleading as she sang.

**_There was a time  
>You let me know<br>What's real and going on below  
>But now you never show it to me, do you?<br>And remember when I moved in you?  
>The holy dark was moving to<br>And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_**

They sang the Hallelujah together. Hermione let go of Tonks' hands, wiping a tear from the older witches face. She stepped back, crying herself now.

_Maybe there's a god above  
>And all I ever learned from love<br>Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
>And it's not a cry you can hear at night,<br>It's not somebody who's seen the light  
>It's cold and it's a broken Hallelujah<em>

Her last word hung in the air, even after she had turned and walked away, leaving them all staring after her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Go me for getting this chapter up sooner than anybody (even me) expected. :) Me thinks that deserves reviews.


End file.
